A small time of peace
by flaming hunter
Summary: There was a war so massive, that the Imperium actually had some breathing room
1. Chapter 1

Transmission

''To everyone who is listening to this, I'm sorry. It wasn't supposed to be this way, to all Men, Woman, Children and Zenos caught in the crossfire I'm sorry. I did everything I could, I did everything to hold them back, but I have failed''

''Forgive me.''

''Have the people near the gates been evacuated? Good fire the Dakara, leave nothing, Fire the Halo arrays.''

Have you ever wondered how it would be like to go inside a video game. I don't mean going in and living in there, or being reborn, but being able to go in and be able to leave whenever you want. But also be able to take things with you.

I remember when it first happened, all I could do was stare looking at the world around me. To be honest, I never really wanted an empire or anything like that and to be honest I never really had one.

It all started when I bought my first copy of Mass Effect and staying awake all night playing, hell can you blame me I didn't have to work the next day and it was the first game I had played in years. Either way it was around three in the morning, when I decided that I had enough and went to turn the game off, for some reason I honest to God fell into the screen of my tv.

A green sky, the smell of flowers and a hole lot of blue skinned alien space girls. I have no regrets of what I did and hell I've done it a lot of times since then but I soon found I couldn't take things out of games those things didn't come home with me.

However they were always on me when I went into any other game, it turns out that cI could do the same thing with plane or galaxy sized things, by holding on to them and closing my eyes.

I have no idea why, but that's how it works, if I close my eyes for an extended period of time, then I somehow end up home. As odd as it may seem, I could do the same thing with tv shows too, so it wasn't limited to just games.

My power worked in three ways, one; I could enter and take things, but because they didn't exist, they didn't show up on Earth.

Two I can show up in any alternate reality of said game or show, but only if it exists. Stargate, Mass Effect; Farscape and other things that have shown alternate endings\histories, I could go in them and get whatever I wanted.

That being said, the area where I could go, was not limited to what was shown. This means that the entire universe\ planet\ station or ship could be explored by me.

Three; living things don't cross over, oddly enough animals and plants do, but sentient things don't. Power sources like energy, or living ships like those used by the Zerg were a fifty fifty, I have no idea why.

That being said, I had a lot of fun. Now I wish I didn't.

.


	2. Chapter 2

The truth of the matter is I ended up doing what anyone my position would have, that's right I cut myself a small part of the universe. My home away from home and the best part about it, was that it was located in the one and only part of the multiverse where no one could go. That's right the edge of the universe, think of any story, game or tv show and for some damn reason the empty part the universe, you know that gap between galaxies is usually left unexplored.

So yeah I had everything from Star Gates, to Mass Effect Relays, as for planets I had both actual planets as well as artificial, obviously I had a hole lot of ships, c'mon why wouldn't I. The only issue was I didn't have anyone living on any of these worlds or ships, well no Human life , I did however have a hole lot of animals.

So why did I have all this cool stuff and kept it all to myself? Well for two good reasons one they were mine and two I didn't want to get involved in anything. Well that all changed the day an out of control ship, was caught in one of my galactic nets.

[Galactic net, is exactly what it's name says it is. It's a giant net that catches ships or asteroids preventing them from getting to any nearby planet.

Transparent and incredibly simple to use, it's a cheap and easy defence to have all around.]

It all started when a small ship flew a little too close to the net, obviously went in to see who it was and to my surprise they were Human. To say the least it was odd considering that that little ship of theirs was all the way out in the edge of space, because the tiny thing could barely move at sublight speed.

Apparently they came from a hive world and they were were absolutely desperate for food, considering that their world was all but destroyed. So I took them home and saw their world, second well their world was shit.

The entire place was so heavily radiated that i'd be surprised if there were mutants out in the open, the rulers of the planets many cities, were actually so thin that they looked like bones, and nearly everyone was reduced to sickly cannibals.

Okay I'm going to be the first one to say it, I should have never given them a Stargate and I should have never started cleaning and fixing their world s cities for them, so in about ten days in a combination of Huragok from Halo and replicators from Star Trek.

So yeah, I basically gave them food, a planet for them that they could use to farm their food, cleaned and fixed cities that had all of their insane machines and monsters killed by Prometheans from Halo, plus a couple of million Servitors that helped keep the place clean.

To be honest, all I was planing to do was leave them at that. My mistake was giving them a space ship, that was my main error, why well it turns out the area of space had been cut off from the entire universe.

 **Look realistically speaking, no one would rise to the location and rule the universe,** hell I just gave them one ship, no blue prints and apparently those idiots had somehow managed to find and conquer several worlds. With one ship.

Yes they were all medieval level Human worlds, but come on how big of a douchebags were those idiots. **Look would you be able to watch so many people die in your name no** , neither did I.

Well it all started around five months after they had concorde their fifth planet.]][][]]]][]]]][]]][][]]

.


End file.
